Unnatural Crisis
by BeautifulDusk
Summary: Wyndia is thrown into chaos as a national emergency is declared after a series of terrifying natural events that leave the country shaken to the core. Will Nina and her former comrades be able to save her beloved land from the magical entity that threatens to destroy it? Post BOFIII. Oneshot. Rated for language, mild violence, fluff.


**Unnatural Crisis **

* * *

Twin full moons shone over the capital city, the night creating a think blanket above the slumbering Wydians as a gentle breeze wound its way around the brick and marble buildings. A solitary guard patrolled the bridge between the rear western tower and main castle, his armor gleaming in the bright moon light from many hours of buffing and polishing. His sword hand always ready on the hilt of his weapon, not that anything exciting ever happened up there.

From his point of view on the towers bridge, he could see right across Wyndia Central, illuminated on nights like these where the moon and stars were free from clouds. It was breath-taking. His eyes flicked from Mt. Myrneg to Mt. Boumore, a small shudder going through him as he briefly glanced at the outline shape of the infamous Genmel Arena, before glancing at the river flowing right past it through the magical forests that dotted the land.

It almost made it worth pulling and short straw and being stuck on guard duty at the back of the castle on one of the towers that were barely used.

He was contemplating what he was going to do with his free day once the sun rose when a movement in the sky out east caught his eye. Blinking, he strained his vision trying to see what it was as he leaned over the ancient stone bridge when a loud, frightening rumbling noise came from underneath him. Confusion crossed his features a split second before he was tossed onto his back with a sickening thud.

Then his world turned up side down, literally.

Screams filled the night air raising up from the city below him, barely audible over the ferocious shaking coming from the earth. The solider clutched to the wall of the bridge for dear life as he could feel the stone crumbling underneath him. Blood pounded in his ears as the bridge began to collapse. Choking on the dust that was being kicked up around him, a silent scream erupted from his lips as a brick hit the back of his helmeted head, causing the world to become more dizzy than it already was.

He could feel everything moving around him as the bridge gave another lurch as it pulled away from the main castle, the grating of stone and metal screeching and it continued to move and twist. The solider propelled himself away from the wall in an effort to get off the bridge, his legs stretching out as far as possible in front of him as he reached out for the wooden door that would lead to safety.

_Almost there!_ His mind screamed over the din seconds before the bridge went down, swallowing the solider into the night.

_xxx_

"Princess Nina, a-are you OK?"

Nina bit her bottom lip as one of her hand maidens peered at her anxiously in the gloom, clutching to one of the thick oak cheers as they crouched under the table. The shaking of the earth had finally subsided, leaving the two women panting with fear under the table.

"Yes thank you Sylvia. Are you? The princess whispered softly, trying to get her bearings back. She had been studying the latest documentation in regards to proposed expansions of trade between Wyndia and the mines out west when the quake had struck, sending Nina and her hand maiden diving for cover. Around them books laid scattered, book shelves toppled on top of each other. The brunette maid nodded, obviously unable to muster any words.

Ninas eyes flicked around the room, pleased that the moons shone so clearly through the double windows of her private study which allowed her to see clearly. This room _looked_ structurally OK, but judging by all the screaming and chaos that was slowly starting to build from the city below her she feared for her people and the destruction there will be. She gulped, her mouth dry and anxiety gripped her heart.

She could smell burning.

Nina scuttled out of the study, leaving a whimpering Sylvia under the table as she zipped through her private quarters, following her nose. Her wings twittering as her panic started to grow. She came round a corner and ran straight into a group of guards coming from the other direction.

"Your royal highness, are you harmed?!" One of the guards scoped her up, carefully putting her back on her feet.

"Yes thank you Arjun, have you seen any sign of fire? How many people are hurt?" Nina steadied her self, breathing in deeply in an effort to stay calm.

"Yes Princess, there are reports of a large fire breaking out in the kitchen below as well and in the guards quarters. I have not heard of the city yet however it does look like there is wide-spread damage. We need to leave the castle immediately-"

"How many people are hurt?" Nina butted in, her eyes growing wide as the full impact of the situation began to sink in.

"I am unsure, we need to escort you out of here. The castle is not safe, the west wing had been destroyed. The rest could give way at any moment, please allow us to lead you to safety."

"OK- but first we get as many people out as soon as possible. I want tents set up for the injured and to evacuate the castle and worst effected areas. I will need to see my advisers as soon as possible, but right now I command you to help me save as many people as possible!"

_xxx_

_I will kill everyone._

_I will cause anarchy and chaos.  
_

_I will destroy everything you know and love, I've already taken care of your beloved city. _

_And when you find me, you sniveling brat, I'll pluck your pathetic wings off, one by one, slowly so you feel every ounce of pain. Then, I'll pluck out and devour only one of your eyes so you can watch me as a I kill your comrades right in front of you, starting with your believed dragon boy. Oh I know you're going to call out for them to help you, you pathetic baby._

_ I will slit their throats as they plead for you to help them, to save them, but you wont be able to because you're a pathetic harlot. I'll be kind enough to allow you to hold their trembling bodies as the life force flows out of them, and you will be powerless to stop it.  
_

_It's all your fault._

_And you call yourself a Princess of the royal blood?_

_You are no match for my power. _

_I've only just started. It's the end of the world as you know it._

**_I will destroy you._**

"Princess?"

A gentle hand shook her shoulder, jolting her back to reality. Nina blinked up at Sylvia as the room swam back into focus. She was twisted in her sheets, whimpering in fear. "You were crying out your highness, are you OK?" The elder woman frowned in concern as she wiped Ninas sweating brow with a damp cloth. Nina slowly sat up next to her hand maiden, blood still pounded in her ears.

"I-it was nothing. A nightmare about Mother and Fathers death." She lied dumbly, unwilling to speak of how vivid the voice had been in her head like it had been _real. _Sylvia nodded in understanding as she tucked a stray hair behind Ninas ear. "Of course, I understand how that will be effecting you even after this time. You need to sleep more regularly your highness, please excuse me if I'm stepping out of line here but you haven't slept for more than two hours a night for the last week since the first quake."

Nina lent back into her stretcher, closing her eyes as she let out a sigh "All good and well, but between that, the collapse of the mines, flooding of Yaarell region, the cyclone that has ripped up the ports and the volcano blowing its top again all in one week it's hard to get to sleep, I'd like to see you try and be in my position" she snapped, feeling regret straight away at her harsh words.

The older woman smiled and nodded in understanding. "Tough times indeed, especially right before your coronation. Would you like me to brew you something warm to drink? It sure is getting cold at the moment and- oh my, well bless the stars, look Princess!" Sylvia breathed her hand flying to her mouth. She moved quickly to the flap of the tent, poking her head quickly outside.

"Princess- it's starting to snow!"

The blonde rolled her eyes, why was Sylvia playing jokes at a time like this? It wasn't like her most trusted servant to pull pranks. "Sylvia, that is impossible! It has not snowed in Wyndia for thousands of years, I don't even know what it looks like- huh?" Sylvia had pulled back the flap of the tent, allowing wind to carry soft white tuffs of snow into the tent. "Would you like me to get your advisers your highness? I wonder if we need to alert them of this." the hand maiden thought out loud, frowning at the cold that was invading the tent.

"I don't think that will be necessary your royal highness" came a gruff voice from outside. Nina pulled the sheets closer to her as she was not appropriately dressed for company. "State your business" she called, hoping that Sylvia would be smart enough not to allow who ever it was into the tent.

"Derek, captain of the guard your highness. I have found something of interest in regards to what may be causing all this madness, a solider is currently in one of the hospital tents is claiming he saw something right before the earth started to move I-" The burly solider was interrupted by Nina pushing her way out of the tent, who was finishing getting dressed in her light coat. "Lead the way Captain" She murmured, patting down some of the fly away parts of her hair as she attempted to look like she hadn't just gotten out of bed.

Derek nodded and they made their way through the thick maze of tents that now scattered the plains of Wyndia. Nina shivered, clutching her coat closer to her as she made a mental note to have snow clothes made for herself. She hated to think how cold the poorer peasants of Wyndia would be in their tents at the moment.

"How much snow are they predicting?" Nina asked as the winds picked up, chilling her to the bone.

"I am unsure Princess but it doesn't look like it will be letting up any time soon."

"You" she stopped suddenly and pointed to one of the younger soldiers accompanying them, "Please make sure there is adequate wood provisions for fires for all citizens, if not establish a group of your comrade and gather more." With a nod and salute, the the burly youth hurried off into the night, trudging through the snow. "Also make sure there is enough warm clothes passed around, use the castles supply if needed!" She shouted after him.

"A true queen in the making, princess. The people are pleased to have someone who is devoted to their cause."

"Thank you Captain, with their trust comes great responsibility." She stated humbly as they continued to move through the track between tents. It wasn't long before they approached one of the numerous, and almost overfilled, hospital tents that they had scattered everywhere.

"This way, your royal highness" the guard posted at the entrance bowed, making way for the Princess and the guards behind her. The first thing she noticed was the _smell_. There was a heavy stench of decay, death, and despair that choked Nina to the core. She paled at the whimpering and crying that came from all corners of the tent, she had visited the hospitals every second day to boost morale and to check on how everything was running, she had been to this specific tent less than 48 hours ago. She grabbed the closest healer who was frantically rushing about, the fatigue obvious in her eyes. "What is happening here!?" Nina asked, her fear growing.

"It is disease your highness, disease is spreading among the weak and wounded. You shouldn't be here Princess. Resources are stretched to their limits as the dead count rises everyday- but you know that already don't you?" The healer almost sneered.

"Watch how you speak to the future queen!" Derek snapped, pushing the healer aside. "Nina, please follow me, we should not linger here for long. The healer is right about the disease, please take this talisman." Nina accepted the talisman with a quiet thanks and tucked it into her pocket as they made their way through the main part of the hospital. They moved into the smaller private rooms that housed the wounded royal guard, kept separate from the Wyndian army soldiers and common people.

_'When did the disease begin to spread? How long before it claims everyone?'_

"This room your highness." Derek bowed, allowing Nina to enter by herself as to not overcrowd the room. It was a small room, barely enough space for a stretcher and a chair, but it was much more comfortable than the main room. A long solider lay down, majority of his head and left shoulder covered in thick bandages.

"Good morning your highness." he croaked as he tried to sit up, wincing in pain. "At ease solider, please lay down and be comfortable." Nina smiled, before continuing "What is your name solider?" She asked softly, sitting on the stool next to his bed. "S-soren your highness." he stuttered, a blush covering what was left of his face. "Please, stop with the formalities just call me Nina eh?" The blonde winked, causing the blush to deepen. "Can you please tell me what you informed Derek?"

"I-I-I'm not 100% sure what I saw, I mean, it can't be real. It's my mind that is probably playing tricks on me. Yeah that's probably it..." Soren babbled. Nina squeezed his arm gently, urging him to continue. "There is no need to be nervous around me, please do tell me what you saw no matter how ridiculous it was." Soren nodded, gulping before carrying on.

"I think it was a monster, like a demon. All I saw was a red mass with big black leathery looking wings and big horns, wasn't pretty I can tell yah that much. It took me awhile to remember it once I woke up here, but when I did it was vivid, like a painting. Scary stuff huh? Looked like it was heading out towards the volcano, but that's all I know, sorry Prin- Nina, the earthquake kind of chucked me off the tower."

Nina thanked Soren and wished him a speedy recovery before emerging from his room, her face noticeably paler. "Can you confirm that Captain?" She asked, biting her lip. Derek nodded "it took awhile but a maid and librarian have stepped forward with the same story. We can also confirm that there is a higher than usual disappearance rate around the volcano, even when considering how unusually active it is at the moment. I would recommend dispatching a group straight away, I've already gathered my best men-"

"Why didn't you tell me about this straight away!"

Derek took a step back in shock at Ninas sudden outburst. "Your h-higness I-"

"Judging by the amount of time you've had to gather information you've known for at least 24 hours, that's 24 hours wasted that we could've used. Also, you will not be sending anyone in. I will take care of this myself."

"Princess, we cannot allow this foolishness, you're too important!"

"I'm aware of the fact that I am this countries leader, and back in the day I would have had to bow down and listen to my father, but I am the ruler now. Send word to my old comrades and inform them I request their presence immediately."

"Yes your royal highness" Derek bowed, his face a deep red as he fought to contain his anger.

Several days later Nina was planning her journey when there was a commotion outside of the tent.

"Halt, state your business."

"Knock knock? Hell-o Princess?"

Ninas head snapped up from the map ridden table in the middle of the main tent, her heart skipping a beat at the sound of the familiar voice coming from outside. Her generals looked at each other with confusion as the Princess got out of her seat. "I thought we requested not to be interrupted?" one of them grumbled as he smoked his pipe, the others nodding in agreeance.

"I said state your business!" Came a growl from one of the two guards standing outside the entrance to the tent, followed by the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"Stop!" Nina called, bursting through the tent flap in excitement. "Rei! Momo! You made it!" She cried gleefully, leaping at the feline who was glaring at the guard. Rei stepped back as the Wyndian threw her full weight on the tall male. "Princess you've hardly changed" Rei laughed, squeezing her into a tight hug.

"Momo, how are you?!" Nina moved to the engineer, giving her a more of a gentle hug as she knew Momo wasn't the biggest fan of physical contact. "I'm good, although it sure is cold!" Momos teeth chattered "is there anyway we could get into the warmth?"

"Sure in a moment, where is Ryu?" Nina inquired frowning, searching around for him, her heart fluttering as butterflies swirled in her gut. "Here Nina" came a strong, gentle voice behind Rei. The butterflies went into overdrive as the dragon prince stood out from behind a cart, a small smile briefly played on his face before becoming serious. Nina nodded towards him in acknowledgement, suddenly feeling awkward and unsure of herself. She struggled to push down the memories of her last encounter with the brood prince.

"So what is the plan?" Rei asked as he cocked his head to the side, curiously looking at the princess with a bemused expression.

"Lets get straight into business shall we? We will set foot tomorrow at first light, but first, please come into the warmth we have much to discuss and catch up on."

_xxx_

_So you're getting closer to me eh. _

Yes, yes we are. I think it's time we have a talk instead of you invading my dreams every night. Bit rude isn't it?

_I wouldn't come after me you know. Unless you really enjoy the thought of your friends dying in the most painful way possible.__  
_

No I wont let you.

_Ho ho ho, standing up for yourself now? Little whore has spirit!_

I am no whore. I am Princess Nina of Wyndia, shortly to become Queen of Wyndia.

_Shortly to become Queen to the homeless and destitute. Face it, I'm going to-_

Destroy everything yeah yeah, you've already told me. Yawn.

_How dare you speak back to me you insolent! Respect your elder!_

Elder...?

_Yes you heard me correctly. You and I are of the same blood child.  
_

Lies!

_You think so? Come and find out then, it will be the last thing you ever do before I snap your pretty little neck and drink your lifeblood.  
_

_And don't you think having that Dragon will save you._

Nina awoke shivering, maniacal laughter still ringing in her ears. She quickly gathered her blankets and fled the tent, and was promptly sick behind one of the trees. She crouched on her knees, leaning against a large oak and she waited for the dizziness to pass. She felt a hand gently touch her shoulder "Nina, are you OK?" Ryu gently asked, crouching down next to her. Nina nodded before her eyes opened in alarm as she vomited again.

Ryu rubbed her back with surprising tenderness. Dully Nina noted this was perhaps one of the first times he had touched her since they had been reunited. "I-I'm all right now." She whimpered. Ryu got up, and returned back with a mug of water. Nina took a sip, swirled it around her mouth and spat it out, feeling overwhelmed with the acidity the vomit had left behind. While she was having the water, Ryu busied himself by the fire before coming back once she was finished.

"How are you feeling now?" He murmured, sitting down next to the princess in a cross-legged position. "Better, thank you. I didn't wake you did I?" She asked, looking at him with wide guilty eyes. He shook his head in response. "Phew, I'm glad. Couldn't sleep huh?" Ryu nodded, giving her a small smile. In the dying camp fire light she could see his sharp, dragon canines. Nina buried her head in her knees "Feels like old times doesn't it, being outside in the wilderness like this? At least it's not snowing here." Again Ryu nodded. He _still _wasn't much of a talker.

They sat in a comfortable silence, their backs kept warm from the fire. It wasn't long before the sun started to peak over the hills. Rei got up, not even glancing at the pair and went to fair a spring to wash in while Momo busied herself making breakfast. They were currently on the plans east of Wyndia, the volcano a smouldering reminder of what their task was at hand.

After a week of trekking they finally stood before the entrance to the route that cut through the mountain. Nina couldn't help but reminisce on the first time they had to deal with the Volcano, which had been bad enough especially with the crazy man as well as Charybdis and Scylla guarding the passage out to the Urkan region. And now here they were, 13 years on from that moment when they were 7 years old questioning about the Goddess.

"So, do we _really_ have to go in there and look for what really may be a demon? Why can't the damn thing come to us?" Rei gulped.

"That's right, you weren't with us last time we came through here!" Nina exclaimed, shaking her head with laughter. "Don't worry, I'm sure the lava wont get your tail."

"Haha verrry funny." Rei mocked sarcastically, still eying up the entrance suspiciously. They were about to proceed into the side of the mountain when Momo let out a squeal, her long ears twitching.

"Oh! I think I may have finally found something!" Momo whispered in excitement as her eyes scanned the historical book she held in front of her hands that she had been reading solidly since they left Wyndia.

"It says here that there was a woman trapped here, sort of like Deis I guess with magic, that was consumed by her hate while she was slumbering and she transformed into a demon. Says here the woman, before she was trapped, was an expert in elemental magic and it is unknown who she is and why she is trapped..."

"Doesn't that beat all?" Rei scratched the back of his head "Sounds like this is going to be fun. Why can't they be an expert at arranging flowers for once."

The group stood in uneasy silence at the entrance of the volcano as Momo tucked her book away and made sure everyone had enough supplies. "Be careful" she warned, wagging her finger at the other three "This bad boy has popped its top twice in the past month, who knows what may happen while we are in there."

Nina lead the way, followed by Ryu, Momo and then Rei. They dispatched several monsters with ease, Nina was beginning to enjoy going into battles with her friends and had almost forgotten the purpose of their task when they came across a large hole in the wall that looked like it made way to a large cave.

"I swear this wasn't here last time?" Nina cocked her head to the side. It had been so long again, but then again, this did look like it was new.

And that's when the sound struck them.

Momo was the first to scream as the howling came crashing down on their minds, the sound filling their being and shaking them to the very core. They had no warning, no chance of protecting themselves as their minds became twisted. Rei groaned as he clutched his head and fell to his knees, crying out in pain as his body started to twitch. Ryu, the only one not affected by the mental attack because of his talisman rushed to the males side, gripping his shoulders as he pressed his forehead against Reis. "You must fight it Rei! Don't give into her!" Ryu shouted as the brutal attack continued.

Nina crawled towards them on her hands and knees barely able to see straight as the attack intensified. "Rei, you can do it!" She yelled through gritted teeth, feeling like she was going to shatter under the pressure of the spell. "HE IS LOSING IT!" Momo grabbed Nina pulling her away, tripping over a hard lump of dried lava which sent them sprawling. The howling began to pass, but it was too late for Rei as his body began to distort between human and Weretiger. "Ryu get out of there!" Nina screamed in fear as Rei exploded into a ball of light

The girls turned away, shielding their faces from the intense light. "Oh no" Momo whispered in dismay as she looked in horror at the expression on the weretigers face. Not only was Rei transformed, but he had also gone berserk, meaning he was a danger to them all.

"Rei, stop!" Ryu requested calmly, staring at the beast dead in the eye. Nina looked up as her sight returned to see the Weretiger and brood prince pacing each other in a deadly dance. "Ryu!" Nina cried as Rei lunged at Ryu. Within a split second, Ryu transformed into the breath taking Kaiser dragon and met Rei with an almighty roar. It didn't last long, Nina couldn't see through the blur of the fighting until Rei crashed into the a large boulder and slumped down into a lifeless lump, only centimeters from the lava.

Momo swore and rushed over the Rei as his body transformed back into his human form. The engineer immediately began to perform healing spells before she moved him away from the bubbling molten rock. "It's no use guys, he is going to be out for awhile and I can't leave him along with the lava tides, you're going to have to go in by yourselves." Momo groaned as she began to apply ointments to the burns and cuts that covered the males body. "Nice work Ryu." She glared at him before performing another healing spell.

Ryu reverted back into his normal form, shaking his head. "I had to, there was no other choice." He stated. The blue haired male shot a weary look at Nina before jerking his head towards the entrance of the cave. "Lets get her before she attacks again." Nina nodded, gathering herself off the rocky ground and dusted off her dress. Ryu waited for the princess before making their way into the mouth of the large cave in front of them, unsure of what awaited them.

"So, we finally get to meet in the flesh." The husky, sensuous voice filled the cave, invading their senses. The pair looked around in alarm, unable to see where the voice was coming from.

"Now now, don't be frighten of me." A soft laughter rippled through the still, stank air as a woman came out of the darkness and walked towards them, the red, revealing dress accenting her curves. Nina noted with a jealous pang how _beautiful_ this supposed demon was. She was Ninas height and build, with the exception of having dark, jet black hair that fell down to knees. She spread her wings, which caused Nina to gasp in shock.

"Your wings, you're a Wydian - but they are black!"

Ryu let out a low growl as his hand went to the hilt of his sword as the woman walked closer to them.

"Why yes Princess, I am." She purred as she fluttered her thick lashes. "Don't pale now love, surely you would give your relative a warmer welcome. Never mind these black wings doll, your great great grandmother 'gifted' me with these." She hissed, her blue eyes darkening to a blood red as anger crept into her fine features.

"I don't even know who you are, and you're certainly no family member of mine!" Nina retorted, trying to ignore the feeling of fear that was growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh really now?" The woman whipped back her head and laughed, causing Nina and Ryu to shudder at the sound which was similar to a crow "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Amara - Princess to the country of Wydnian, Sister to Queen Nina the first, cursed by the person I loved most" Amara spat, her fine features becoming twisted with hate. "Cursed because I did not want to bow down to my twin sister who was born one minute before me, cursed because I had ambitions and goals! Cursed because I wanted what was best for MY COUNTRY!" Amara screeched as a supernatural wind ripped into the cave, blowing her hair around her like a wild cape.

"What do you mean cursed!" Nina shouted over the roar of the wind. She could feel Amaras sanity slipping, tumbling down into a downward spiral into the depths of darkness.

"She put me here!" Amaras screamed "She banished me from the kingdom and locked me down here! She put a spell on me which for over 500 hundreds has forced me into slumber in this stupid volcano all because she disagreed with me! She was too kind my dear sister, said I was mad for wanting to put our poor into slavery to help build our civilization! If she hadn't of caught me moments before I tried to slit her throat none of this would of happened! She was a fool to think her magic would last for eternity, and it's because of that fools stupidity I stand here before you today." Amaras voice became deadly quiet, barely audible a startling contrast in behavior from moments before. Nina sensed the danger before it was coming and managed to leap out of the way as Amara threw a jolt of lightening at her, swearing under her breath as another deadly strike was aimed at them.

"None of you deserve to live, you are all weak and pathetic, JUST LIKE HER!" Amara screamed as she cast another lightening spell, this time hitting Ryu in the chest. "Nooo!" Nina cried as she rushed to his side, barely missing another attack. "Stop it you mad woman!" Nina sobbed as bent down next to Ryu who groaned in pain, blood creeping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Never, not until all of you Wydian filth are eradicated!" The feminine voice became demonic as the ground shook underneath them. Nina recognized the voice straight away as the voice that haunted her dreams.

The princess covered Ryus body with her own as Amara twisted in front of her and grew into a demon that was the size of a house. Amara roared and smashed the ground with her now gigantic fist, sending the earth around the princess flying. She cast a quick shield spell that protected them from the worst of the damage but a rock managed to hit Nina in the back of her head with a sickening thud, making her world spin. Nina got up shakily to her feet, her hand grasping the back of her head. She grimaced as she pulled it away and saw the blood dripping.

"All alone now princess, what ever will you do?" Amara snorted, as she stretched her black membranous wings to fill the entire cave. The demon bent down the bulk of her body so that her large, squashed face was in line with Ninas, only meters away. Amaras thick, curled black horns almost touching the princess. "Oh, you scared honey? Don't be it will be all over soon!" She lent back and began to form a fireball with her mouth when all of a sudden a cry from the entrance caught her attention as a gunshot went off. Amara accidentally shot off her fireball into the wall as she fell back with a grunt, a smouldering bullet wound in her shoulder.

Rei ran into the cave, followed by Momo. Never had Nina felt so relieved to see her comrades before as they launched their attack on the demon. Amara cried out in frustration as Momo successfully fired off another shot that hit her in the leg, and Rei jumped up onto her back behind her head. "What is this!" the demon growled as she tried to swat off the Woren from her back. "Not this time lady!" Rei laughed as jumped off her back with his daggers clutched in front of him, stabbing them into Amaras wing with all of his strength. Rei held onto the sharp weapons handles, ripping down the wing before neatly landing on his feet again, the now ruined wing flapping uselessly in the wind.

Amara howled in pain and began to thrash around the cave, nearly standing on top of them as she roared. "Nina, finish her with a spell!" Momo called as she fired again, missing by miles. "I can't get any aim on her while she is jerking around like that" Nina whipped out her wand, filling herself and her weapon with magical energy she would need to strike down Amara. She was about to attack when the demon swiped at her with a clawed hand, sending the princess flying. She landed next to Ryu on her back, snapping one of her wings. Tears filled her eyes as the worse hurt she had ever endured seared through the wing and her body, causing Amara to chuckle.

"Not so pretty are we now darling without that precious white wing! You Wydian whore!"

"Leave her alone."

"Ahh Dragon boy, I was wondering when you were going to play with me properly."

Ninas eyes were squeezed shut as she listened to the fight, unable to tell what was happening besides the pain that was coming from her broken wing. She heard a snap of jaws and Ryus dragon cry of pain, followed by the sound of Momo being knocked out. "Ryu watch o-" Rei was interrupted but what sounded like a wind spell. Nina felt helpless, paralyzed by the nauseating pain that pulsated through her.

_'Sweet heaven, please help me my friends are dying!'_

_'Nina, blood of my blood. We give you the strength of the ages, you can do this.'  
_

_'Who are you...? I feel so weak...'_

_'I am the beginner of the line, the sister of the monstrosity you are facing. I suppose you can also call me the creator of what Amara has become. I am sorry child. Please, take my strength as a form of an apology and together we can bring her down and save our beloved land'  
_

_'Please...'_

_'Hurry child, do it now!'_

Nina gasped and arched her back as the power came coursing into her like an electric shock, the life time of damage to her wing was healed in an instance. She floated gracefully back to her feet, face filled with grim determination as she surveyed what was happening. Rei was crouched in the corner, clutching what appeared to be a broken arm. Momo laid not far away, still out to the count. Nina almost cried out in agony when she saw the ruined state Ryu was in. He was reduced to a whelp, feebly defending himself from the demons attacks.

"Enough!" Ninas voice boomed with authority. "This ends now!" at the same time she threw a energy ball at Amara with all of her might, the power of the generations fueling the attack. Amara did not even have the chance to cry out in pain before she was dissolved to a pile of ashes. The wind came to an abrupt stop.

"Phew. Glad that's over" Nina smiled at her friends, before the world went black.

_xxx_

Nina opened her eyes, her mind slowly registering that she was looking up at the roof of her tent in Wyndian. How did she get back here- had everything they had done been a cruel dream?

"Your parents would be proud, even your mother." Nina slowly turned her head towards Ryu, her heart beat quickening as she watched him uncurl himself from the other side of the room and make his way towards her, the fire in the middle of the warm reflecting in his eyes. She watched the flames dance in his blue eyes, memorized by the beauty that was the male before her. "Princess?" Ryu matched her stare a small smirk as she blushed and looked away.

"Yes, yes they would be." She mumbled dumbly as she attempted to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. "How long have I been out to it for?" she asked, desperate the distract herself from his intense stare.

"5 days."

Ninas eyes flew wide open "5 DAYS!" She gasped as she tried to get out of her stretcher, causing everything to go black for a moment. In one fluid movement Ryu caught her as she collapsed and gently placed her back onto the camp stretcher. "Easy tiger." He winked, before backing off again. "Here, have some food." he grabbed a bowl of lukewarm soup off the table and passed it to her. She accepted it with a murmur of thanks, her stomach rumbling in hunger.

Nina began to quickly spoon the bacon soup into her mouth before giving Ryu a quick glance and raising the bowl to her to lips. "Momo sends her apologies, she had to get back to the Port two days after we arrived as they need someone to fix all the boats damaged in the storm. Rei is still here, somewhere. I think he has gotten 'friendly' with one of your hand maidens." Ryu chuckled, stoking the fire with an iron rod. "Oh really?" Nina raised an eyebrow laughing, making her cringe in pain as her ribs protested at the movement. "All the natural events have stopped, and the sickness is disappearing from your people."

Nina sighed a breath of relief. So it wasn't a dream, they had actually done it.

"I will be leaving tonight, now that I know you're OK princess." Nina heart sank as she realized what that meant. "When will I see you next?" she whispered, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I'm unsure, I have several things I need to... Attend to."

"Can't you stay here, with me in the castle?" Nina blurted out, unable to keep the desperate tone from her voice. Ryu stopped stoking the fire and stretched his slim frame, before taking the empty bowl of soup out of Ninas hands. He pulled up a stool next to her bed and sat down next to the princess. "Nina, you and I are different people of different back grounds. I need to find the rest of my people, I know they are out there. I am sorry but I can't be here with you, not yet. Maybe not ever."

Nina bit her trembling lip, the last couple of weeks had awoken all of the emotions she had kept buried for so long. She yearned to reach out and to touch him, for his lips to reach hers. Ryu gave her a pained look, as if he was thinking the same thing. "Ryu..."

"You know how I feel about you. I care about you deeply, and you know it is hard for me to speak openly like this." Nina nodded, lost for words as Ryu ran his hand through his thick, blue hair before carrying on. "That night wasn't an accident you know. I wanted it, all of it."

Nina paled as the memories came flooding back of when she had last seen him during their teenage years.

_Ryu lent against the wall with his arms crossed as he stared out the window at the rain that had been falling for the past hour. "Now what will you do Ryu?"__ Nina grinned as she fluttered about the hotel room, glad to be back on the right side of the shore. For some reason they were unable to teleport directly to the castle, so they had to settle with the Container Yard. They were currently in a small, cramped 4 bed motel room in Junk Town, with Rei & Momo gathering supplies from the local shops, giving Ryu and the Princess time alone for the first time in weeks.  
_

_"Are you OK Ryu you're acting weird, is-" Nina was cut off as Ryu walked across the room towards her with a feline like grace. He stood close to her, his nose barely inches from hers. His blue eyes were oddly intense with flashes of violet, causing an eruption of unsettling butterfly's in Ninas stomach. "Did you know you're beautiful when you smile like that?" before Nina could respond he gently cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her. The first thing Nina noticed was how soft his lips were as she responded by kissing him back, pressing against his muscular body. He grunted as she snaked her arms around him, pulling him as close as she could. _

_He picked her up with a tenderness that Nina was surprised he even possessed. He slowly moved the blushing princess to one of the beds in the room, before laying her down softly. Nina felt naked underneath his gaze as he lay on the bed beside her, the window next to them starting to fog from their panting. They intertwined, unspoken emotions being poured into the kisses that had set Ninas heart a flame. It seemed like an eternity had passed when Ryu suddenly jerked away, his eyes completely violet as a pained expression covered her face. "Princess." he choked, causing Nina to back away from him in confusion. "Ryu?"_

_"We cannot do this. It's not right- I'm sorry." Ryu rolled off the bed and scooped up his belongings and before Nina could get her bearings he was gone._

Nina had not seen him again up until now. Dully, she thought she was an idiot for thinking Ryu had forgotten about the hotel room. A blush crept up her neck as she thought about how tender his mouth was, how his passionate kisses made her feel like she was soaring high above the clouds.

"Then why did you leave like that and I never saw you again?" She asked dryly. Ryu shook his head as he looked at her guilty "It's simple, you're a princess. I'm a low life thug. I'm not good for you." He whispered, looking away from her.

"Are you serious! Why should it matter that I am a Princess!"

"It means everything, you need someone who is equal to you and can look after you better than I can! I was scared... Scared of what would happen if we continued... I didn't want to ruin everything for you."

Nina jammed her eyes shut as the tears threatened to spill over again.

_'You are my everything.'_

"I shouldn't of said anything. I need to leave Princess, farewell." Ryu bent over and gave her a gently kiss on her forehead, and with a swish of his coat he was out of the tent flap and gone, just like all those years ago.


End file.
